craytelfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonfire (Revenge)
Bonfire is the fifth episode in Season 1 of Revenge. It aired on February 15, 2015. Plot Anonymous attempts another murder on the crew during the bonfire. Meanwhile, Summer and Darius finds out that Owen was the only other person who had access to Erick’s car, making him a suspect. Summary Summer, Kim and Mia is at the coffee shop, joined by one of their friends, Zoey Kim. They continue talking about the upcoming Bonfire and whether they would go to the after party, which will be hosted by Calvin Granger, one of the academy’s well known student. Zoey heads to the washroom, giving the girls time to talk about Owen. They try to plan out how they can prove if Owen knew anything about Erick’s death and how Erick’s roommate is connected to all of the incidents. Zoey comes back, where they notice a group of girls including Stephanie Atwood, the academy’s diva, looking at them and whispering among themselves. They then decide to leave. Drew drives to Robbie’s place where on the way, he hits a deer crossing the road, almost causing him to hit a tree. He then notices a note attached to the deer, warning him that if he makes a wrong move, someone close to him will die in the bonfire. He then hurries to Robbie’s place and picks him up, where they then go straight to Drew’s house. Meanwhile, Summer, Kim and Mia separates from Zoey, and they contact Darius. Darius meets them outside Owen’s apartment, where Darius tells them that Drew needs to tell them something important. Mia then explains that they plan on sneaking into Owen’s apartment when he’s gone. They see Owen step out of the building and drive off. Darius and Summer goes to Owen’s room, where Darius successfully picks the lock. They try and look around, being careful not to move anything. Owen then returns to the building after forgetting his backpack in the room. Kim and Mia tries contacting Darius and Summer, but does not know that their phones are on silent. Owen goes up to his floor. Summer then accidentally knocks over the pencil holder, where she sees a familiar car keys. They then hear Owen approaching the door, where they quickly put back the pencil holder. Owen opens the door just in time for Darius and Summer to hide out the fire escape and close the window. Owen grabs his backpack, notices a paperclip on the floor and puts it back the pencil holder, before leaving. They then head to Mia and Kim after Owen leaves, and they drive to Drew’s house. Drew and Robbie tells them everything, and they in turn reveal what they found out. They found Erick’s car keys, which means that Owen had access to his car. That night, they head to the bonfire to possibly apprehend Anonymous and prevent someone from being killed. After the first hour, they do not see anyone suspicious, but they see Owen in the bonfire. Kim tries to go after Owen, but she sees the same guy in a hoodie walk over towards the school building. She follows him, with the crew unaware of her whereabouts. In the school building, she lost the guy in the hoodie in one of the Chemistry lab. Suddenly, the doors become locked and she becomes trapped in the lab. A gas pipe starts releasing toxic gas that would potentially kill her in minutes. She tries screaming for help as her vision stars becoming blurry. The crew meets up together, worried about Kim. Robbie then remembers that he can track Kim through her phone. They head to the school building and sees a weak Kim in the lab, trying to breathe. They try to open the door but it has been tampered with. Darius grabs a fire extinguisher and breaks the knob off, as they drag Kim out of the room. The gas automatically shuts off. Kim tries to breathe as she breaks down. They bring her out of the school and drives her to Drew’s place. She rests in the guest house while the rest of the crew rethinks of their plan. They realize that the note that Drew got was a trap for them. As they are talking, the power suddenly turns off in the whole house, but returns in a minute. Drew and Darius goes to the garage and sees that the power circuit was open. They hear Mia and Summer’s scream and runs to the living room, where they see the dead deer that Drew hit in the backyard, with a writing on the glass door with its blood that says, “The game has just begun.” Cast Main Cast Guest Stars * Christina Masterson as Zoey Kim * Yoshi Sudarso as Owen Redder * Spencer Locke as Stephanie Atwood Category:Episodes Category:Revenge Episodes Category:Revenge Season 1 Episodes